The Girl I Once Was
by gabrielle.swaringen
Summary: A girl that got into a wreak finds herself lost without her memories, as she realizes that everything she knows now is all a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Girl I Once Was_**

So, I would start this story with a little about me, but I can't, because I don't remember anything about me. I can't remember what my first word was, if i ever had a boyfriend, or even any of my friends from my last school [or at least if i had any] all I remember is waking up in a hospital, with my parents hovering over me. I couldn't remember my name so the doctors just called me ¨that girl¨. It been a year now and my parents try to act like it never happened, but that is really hard because I can't remember 12 years of my life, so I keep asking them questions but they keep putting them off. I tried so hard to get some answers, but they tried so hard to keep quiet…..until yesterday. They couldn't keep it in anymore they just let loose, but I kind of wish they hadn't. They told me that I was ADOPTED, and that i had a brother, a sister, and a dog (I´m not a dog person, am I?) Everything feels weird now, my parents are so talkative, they just can't stop, and all they talk about is how they were so happy to adopt me. But the thing is I don't even remember who my parents are so how am i supposed to be happy when I don't even who I am.

My parents are trying to make me feel better but the thing is that ever since I found out I was adopted it is just so hard to look at them as my parents, now I just see them a people who lied to me and thought it was alright. I wish i remember what happened, how I lost my memory, why I don't live with my parents anymore, what happened to my brother and sister, everything is so complicated it makes my head hurt just thinking about it.

One night my parents tried to make my favorite dinner and they put on my favorite movie, they don't even treat me the same anymore, they act like i´m the queen of england or something. I´m sick and tired of it they don't act like i´m their daughter any more, they probably hate me now. So, I did what I thought was right, and I ran away. After awhile of running I found a train and (Without thinking) I jumped on it. And after riding it for thirty minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up in some place called Springs of boiling or something like that, all I know is that it is in some place in South Carolina. I was so scared because i had never been to this place before and I don't know anyone here so this first thing I tried to do was find my parents but then …..CCCCAAAA BOOOMMMM…

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Finding where I used to belong

Time went by and I was still sleeping on the streets. My parents, well adopted parents, kept trying to find but I stayed out of site, this wasn´t just about finding my parents now, this was about finding my memories. All the thing that I can't remember, they are still in me somewhere, I just have to find them, but the thing is I don't know where to look. I´ve never been good at figuring thing out, for instance, a couple months ago in math there was a problem, that I THOUGHT I got, but it turns out I had not idea how to do it, it took me weeks to figure out what I was actually supposed to do, so if that was hard think about how hard it's going to be to find my parents and my memories. I kept walking, and walking, and walking, but I still didn't find anything. It started to get really frustrating. But then all of a sudden, something popped, like a part of my memories come back. I saw this really big oak tree and I just felt like i´ve seen it before, like in a dream or something I couldn't exactly say what it was until I walked around it, and touched it, and just, I don't know, I just felt free like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders, like the memories were slowly coming back. I remember after my parents adopted me I stayed in the doctor's office for awhile and I can remember when the doctor came to speak to my parents about how they couldn't find a way to help with my memory loss. My parents told me and all I can remember is sitting in the hospital bed crying so hard the doctors thought that I was going to puke. Life has been very confusing since I found out that I was adopted, like if I was in a car wreck why didn't my parents just keep me instead of giving me up for adoption, and why did my adopted parents keep it a secret. none is making any sense.


End file.
